sexygirlmax2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Anita
Overview Anita is a 15 year old girl whose blog lovely5500 was linked through the neocities page on/thirdsphere/angels.html. Her blog was started on the 8th of December, 2017, when she reblogged a few inane posts about frogs and guardian angels, then stopped posting. However, when the ARG linked to her blog she started posting again, first stating she'd just remembered the blog existed. Her typing style is that of a regular 15 year old on the internet, but some of her words use the zalgo font, giving a "glitched" effect. She indicates that she has no idea why her text is glitching or how to control or stop it. When her blog was found, many people started messaging her about sexygirlmax2019, but as of now only people who she follows or who have messaged her before can message her. Involvement Anita started posting on her blog again on 21st June, 2018, saying that she was home sick and she had just remembered lovely5500 existed. Her mom refused to take her to the doctor, so Anita assumed that eventually she would get better. She quickly got overwhelmed by many messages presumably asking if she knew about the neocities page and sexygirlmax2019. In a post addressing most of the messages, she says that she's okay, but not better yet; she doesn't know why her mom won't take her to the doctor; she can't figure out why some of her words are zalgo-ed; and that she likes angels. Anita says she has a fever, rash, and cough, and thinks she has "some kind of flu maybe". Anita also says that her mom doesn't trust the doctors where they live, even though they are good. Even after Anita got a chance to read through the neocities blog, she doesn't feel like she's in danger, stating "max won't hurt me." The tumblr deathafteru-blog sent her an ask with the verse found on /thirdsphere/principalities, reading "Struggle with thy doubts! / Cast them aside! / Forsake not thy faith! / Sickness will not take thee!" Anita responded confused, asking where they got it from. She says that her "grandpa was sick and he got a poem," speculated to be the same poem from principalities. Anita confirms that her grandpa did die, presumably from his sickness. deathafteru-blog is a blank blog, but the owner of the blog confirmed that they are not part of the arg. Anita mentions enricks twice on her blog, though she doesn't know what it is. This is the strongest reference to enricks the max2019 arg has so far. However, it is more likely that she has the “sickness stench”. lovely5500 Anita's blog, lovely5500.tumblr.com, contains links to three different pages: an "About" page, an "Ask" page, and a page marked with a cat emoticon (":3"). The About page contains the following text: about! im anita! im a cis girl, she/her. i love girls, beanie babies and apple pie~ i love you have a wonderful day : ) It also includes a gif of a series of Z's, though this was previously one of a cartoonish cat-girl juggling a soccer ball, and before that, a rotating angel seemingly captured with a Gameboy Camera. The ":3" originally linked to a Youtube channel called "Kitten Academy," which houses a livestream of a foster home for cats. This channel is unaffiliated with the ARG. The page changed to a standard "Not Found" page(when?); however, the URL of the page has changed sporadically, first to "/shes-going-to-find-me-soon," then to "/i-cant-see-her," and most recently, to "/my-room." Gallery Trivia * Anita's interests are girls, beanie babies and apple pie